


Life in Colour

by Gaylagher



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher
Summary: "One shot idea- comic book illustrator Mickey, writer Ian. A new work relationship turned intimate :)"





	Life in Colour

Ian racked his brain for new ideas. Usually, when his pen hit the paper, ideas would flow out of his brain and transform itself onto the paper, and then he'd reread his messy ideas before handing it to his editor.

Obviously, that wasn't working today. 

No, because another thought was lingering on his mind, and it had  _nothing_ to do with his job. It was the artist, the one with the tousled black hair and sapphire eyes that held a storm of emotions, and tattooed fingers curled around a pencil. He was grumpy, and rough, and he had a scowl fixed on his face more often than not. He hadn't become friends with anyone; in fact, people would try to avoid him, and when Ian was new, they told him to avoid the artist as well and to leave him alone in his own corner, just the way he liked it.

Ian vaguely remembered Mickey as a child; a thug, someone who robbed his first workplace a lot. Ian assumed that he chose that store in particular was because Kash was a fucking pussy and wouldn't do shit—no, he'd just sit there and let Mickey take what he wanted without paying for it.

Ian avoided the Milkoviches like the plague—until one night, Mickey's only sister decided she wanted Ian to be balls deep inside her. Long story short, he told her that he was gay, and they're the best of friends now.

In fact, Mandy was the first one to know about Ian's attraction towards her brother—something Ian deeply regretted admitting to her, because she would tease him about it all the fucking time.

"Seriously, Ian?" she would ask, "fuck, you have a shit taste in men. First, it was Rodger Spikey, then Kash, then your sister's boyfriend's dad.. and now my brother." she shook her head.

"Like you have a better taste in men than I do," Ian had replied then.

"Fair point. How's your brother doing?"

Ian forced himself to focus on the task at hand, rubbing his face, trying to wipe away the tiredness he felt, as if it was an unwanted substance splattered onto Ian's face. Fuck, this was gonna be a long night.

 

***************

 

Tired feet trudged back to his workplace as his idea was in his arms, ready to distribute them to his editor. He saw a figure leaning against the wall, cigarette between his lips.

"Don't fuckin' bother," the man grunted around his cigarette, "editor ain't here. Her son has emphysema or some shit and she decided to stay home."

Irritation filled Ian as he exhaled, running a hand through his already wild hair. "Are you fucking kidding me? I stayed up for nothing?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Mickey replied calmly, apparently not phased by Ian's irritation. "Gallagher, right?"

"Yeah," Ian said, not in the mood to sit and converse, "I'm gonna go home." And with that, he turned his back on his crush, stomping back to the L. 

As he made his way back to his home, his irritation dissipating, and he regretted cutting his conversation short with Mickey. He leaned his head back and couldn't help but think of the way Mickey was sucking on the stick, his full, plump lips wrapped around it. He let his mind wander to how that mouth just might feel around his cock, and could feel his cock twitch.  _Fuck._

He couldn't get hard in public—especially not on the L. So he let himself think of Mickey that way when he reached home, and spit in his hand before taking his semi-hard cock out. He needed to relieve pent up stress and anger that had come with his job, and went to town on himself.

Soon enough, he was coming apart at the seams, as he shot white streams everywhere. " _Fuck,_ " he said shakily as he wiped the sticky substance off. He was relaxed, his shoulders sagging, as he trudged back to his seemingly lonely bed. He had long moved out of the Gallagher house and lived alone. He loved being alone because he had  _much_ more privacy than he did back when he lived with his siblings, but he was much lonelier, accompanied by the low hum of the ventilation, or the TV being on. Sometimes, he would have a man over—whose name he would forget mid-fuck—but with his new job, that wasn't possible at the moment. He was always so busy

As soon as his anger and stress had melted away, sleep was seeping slowly into his bones, and his eyelids felt heavier than usual, and he was out like a light the minute his head had hit his pillow, all thoughts of being lonely and miserable, and how stressful his job was, floated away from his consciousness.

"Yo," a voice had said, shaking Ian awake, "wake up, cocksucker."

"Carl?" Ian mumbled sleepily, "when'd you get here?"

"Like.. a minute ago," Carl said. "Lip had the spare key to your shitty apartment."

Ian rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing a smirking Lip leaning against the doorway. "It's too fucking early to be dealing with your shit, Lip."

"It's 6 PM," Lip clarified.

"Whatever," Ian dismissed, and engulfed Carl in a hug. He missed his brothers, he couldn't deny that.

"Job bein' a pain in the ass?" Carl asked, voice filled with concern. Carl was a sweetheart; he knew how to care for his siblings and family when needed. He might've been at risk of being the next serial killer, but he turned around and he's doing better. Ian still couldn't feel a pang of jealousy every time he was in his army getup, however—he had wanted to be in the army. But he was proud of his little brother nonetheless.

Three brothers had smoked and drank—well, only Lip and Carl drank, Ian couldn't—and caught up on each others' lives before Ian bid farewell to his brothers, sadness settling itself inside him.

 

***************

 

"Gallagher," Mickey greeted as Ian had sipped on his drink. 

"Hey," Ian said, "listen, I'm sorry about—"

"About bein' crabby?" Mickey finished. "No worries. I'm the King of Crabby people." Ian nodded and bit his lip. He never had conversed with Mickey like this—except for work-related shit—so he didn't know what to say. The shorter man dragged his tongue across his lower lip involuntarily, giving Ian a once-over. Ian felt two parts aroused—because of the way Mickey was biting his lip at the moment—and one part self conscious. He wasn't looking his best; he was tired and stressed and he had a 5 o' clock shadow, and his hair was wild.

"You're great at.. drawing," Ian said lamely.

"It's my job," Mickey replied, "I'm supposed to be great at it, am I not?"

"Right, right," Ian said.

 "What made you wanna write.. shit?" Mickey asked, suddenly taking an interest to Ian's life.

"Thought it seemed cool," Ian said with a shrug. "Not much depth into it."

"Interesting," Mickey said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Ian gave him a smile—it was small, but genuine. The first genuine one in a long time.

 

***************

 

"So,, why'd you drag me to the Fairy Tail again?" Mickey asked. It was weeks since Ian and Mickey started talking, but this was the first time Ian had taken him out.

"Why can't we be in a gay strip club?" Ian asked, "especially when we're both 'big ol 'mo's." Mickey hadn't listened to what a word Ian was saying, eyes narrowing at something over Ian's shoulder. Ian followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a man with black hair—almost as black as Mickey's—with a flirty smirk playing on his lips, as he looked at Ian. He was attractive, Ian couldn't deny that, but he already was emotionally invested in another raven-haired man—Mickey Milkovich, his fucking coworker.

He couldn't  _like_ Mickey, Mickey was his coworker for crying out loud. And he didn't know if Mickey felt the same way towards Ian. Yeah, Ian was evidently the only person Mickey could tolerate at work, but that was because Ian actually gave the man a chance to actually let his personality shine through, and not let his rough exterior speak for him. Ian felt a hand on his own, lacing through his fingers, and he looked down at their hands. Tattooed fingers were in between his long, red ones, holding onto his hand tightly. Ian felt his heart race, as he looked up at the raven-haired man.

"You jealous or somethin', Milkovich?" Ian asked, trying to seem as if he was teasing Mickey, but his voice just came out shaky.

"So what if I am?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing wrong with that," Ian said, and let go of his hand.

"Asshole was giving you weird looks, man," Mickey tried to reason. "He didn't seem to be your type."

"And what do you assume  _is_ my type?" Ian asked.

"I don't fucking know, just not him." His sapphire eyes landed on Ian's emerald ones, and Ian decided to do something impulsive just this once. He leaned in and caught Mickey's lips in his own, relieved when the shorter man didn't push him away. Mickey's tongue made their way into Ian's mouth, and his hand caressed the back of Ian's neck. Electricity crackled inside Ian, as both men kissed like no one was watching.

Soon enough, Ian found himself at his apartment, but with Mickey, both men attached at the lips, as they hastily started undressing each other, their hard cocks knocking against each other, clumsily  making their way to Ian's apartment, and Ian grabbed a packet of lube, and ripped it open with his teeth, coating his fingers with lube before slipping one of his long fingers inside Mickey. Mickey's ass clenched around Ian's finger as he hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Ian slipped another long finger inside the shorter man, scissoring Mickey.

When Ian was done prepping Mickey, he pulled both his digits out and applied a generous amount of lube on his cock. "I'm gonna be walkin' funny for days to come, huh?" Mickey said with a grin as he eyed Ian's massive cock.

"Oh, definitely," Ian replied, as he lined his cock up with Mickey's opening, and thrust into the man.

"Fuck," Mickey hissed, and Ian fucked him at a slow pace, knowing that men couldn't handle how big he was, so he was surprised when Mickey glared up at Ian. "Faster, asshole," he said. "I want to feel this for days on end."

"You sur—" Ian started, but was interrupted when Mickey pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm fuckin' positive," Mickey mumbled against Ian's lips.  That was all the confirmation Ian needed to start drilling into Mickey's ass, as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. Grunts and moans filled the room, along with occasional hisses.

Their moans got louder as Ian picked up his speed and started to jerk Mickey off at the same time, both men cumming in no time. Ian laid on his back beside Mickey, both men staring up at the ceiling.

"We're doing that again," Mickey said, and Ian nodded his agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoa! an update from one of my other stories, AND two one-shots in the span of a couple of hours?? damn, y'all really make me wanna keep writing. 
> 
> comment down any prompts that come into mind and i will make a one-shot of it as soon as possible!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> \- Gaylagher


End file.
